lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fool Pathway
The Fool pathway seems to be about acting and directing actors. It specializes in illusions, changing appearances, controlling other people as marionettes, divination, and strong muscle and facial expression control. At high sequences, they can resurrect from the dead, turn their marionettes almost into another copy of themselves, and bring things from the past to the present. Summon someone or something him familiar from history, And exists in the form of a fictitious body with the corresponding ability. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Seer * The corresponding Beyonders lack direct skills confronting enemies but are experts in divination. They master all kinds of divination methods, including astrology, cartomancy, spiritual pendulums, spiritual numbers, and scrying. * Danger Intuition: They can intuitively detect danger using their spirituality. * Seers are able to use Spirit Vision and deduce a person's health and emotions, as well if something has a magical aura. * In terms of knowledge of mysticism, a Seer will be more learned and professional than a Mystery Pryer. * Initially, Seers have a slight increase in memory that improves along with the digestion of the potion. * The Seers can remember almost everything they see using dream divination. Sequence 8: Clown * Clowns are good at fighting with artifice and are very crafty. They have immense control over facial expressions and bodily functions, powerful coordination, exceptional agility, and speed, as well as decent strength. For instance, the user gains massive coordination of the body and exceptional balance. * They can also intuitively predict a person's next course of action. * They can see a nearby target's appearance supernaturally even without being able to physically see the target. * They are able to throw paper as weapons. Sequence 7: Magician * Upon drinking the magician potion the Beyonder will experience a qualitative change in addition to becoming more agile and nimble. The magician potion grants the Beyonder 9 spells. ** Damage Transfer: As long as the Beyonder is not dead and the Beyonder can move his/her hand, the Beyonder can transfer serious wound to an unimportant part of his/her body. This allows the Beyonder to transform fatal wounds into minor wounds. ** Flaming Jump: The Beyonder can phase through a fire spark and the original flame. The initial range of this magical ability is 30 meters, this range would increase over time as the Beyonder digests the Magician potion. ** Air Bullet: The Magician could produce air projectiles with power and speed comparable to that of the bullets fired from a custom revolver just by snapping his fingers or mimicking sounds. Furthermore, the effect would improve along with the digestion of the potion and the raising of his Sequence. ** Paper Figurine Substitute: The magician can transform a paper figurine into himself and swap places with the figurine. ** Flame Controlling: The magician could manipulate and summon flames. The initial range of this ability is 30 meters, this range and power would increase as the Beyonder digests the potion. ** Illusion Creation: By influencing the surrounding environment, the Beyonder could create illusions with colors, sounds, and smells that were close to reality, allowing one to pass off the fake as the truth and deceive the enemy. ** Underwater Breathing: The Beyonder gains the ability to breathe underwater. The principle behind it was to create a thin, invisible air pipe which would allow the Magician to breathe freely and seemingly turn into so-called Murlocs. The initial length of the invincible air pipe is 5 meters. As the potion digests the length of the pipe would increase. ** Bone Softening: The magician can soften his bone to some degree in order to escape from handcuffs, ropes, and chests. ** Drawing Paper As Weapons: An evolution of the clown's ability to turn paper into throwing Knives. This ability allows the Beyonder to turn paper into a sharp object and temporary weapons. Sequence 6: Faceless * The Faceless Man is able to become anyone at any time, able to perfectly mimic their targets whether it be their face, body, sound, voice or even their smell. * They have the ability to accurately recall the shape and temperament of everyone they know and grasp their unique smell. * Their previous abilities are enhanced. ** Flame Controlling, Flaming Jump, and other Beyonder powers had become about 30% stronger. ** The might of Air Bullets and the length of the Underwater Breathing pipe had even increased severalfold. ** The divination and combat skills had also received a substantial improvement. ** Paper Figurine Substitutes and Damage Transfer didn't experience much change, but because of the growth of spirituality, the number of times that they could be used had increased. Sequence 5: Marionettist * The Marionettist is able to perceive and manipulate Spirit Body Threads, giving them a variety of different abilities. They can see the Threads up to 100 meters away, while to manipulate them requires them to be within 5 meters of the target. ** By tracing the Threads, they can perceive invisible targets, such as the Shadow Ascetic's shadow hiding or the Witch's invisibility abilities. ** They can forcibly take control over somebody else's Spirit Body Threads, slowing their mental state and body. This is hard to resist; the target can only use their Spirit Body to resist it. In addition, this can be hard to detect, and only those with divination or prophetic abilities can detect it happening. However, this takes between 20 to 5 seconds to achieve, depending on the rate of potion digestion. ** If the process of control is not interrupted for around 5 minutes (varies according to the strength of the target, stronger targets require more time to control), the process will have become permanent and the target will turn into a marionette. The marionette is dead for all intents and purposes and is under the full control of the Marionettist. The marionette can use all his original Beyonder abilities, consuming the marionette's spirituality. Through this method, the Marionettist can direct them from afar without endangering themselves. They can have up to 3 marionettes at a time after complete digestion. ** The maximum initial range for controlling a marionette is 100 meters. ** They can also possess their marionettes, allowing them to fully experience everything that the marionette sees and experiences as well. * They will also receive a 50% increase to their previous abilities. ** Air Bullet becomes comparable to a bullet shot from a steam rifle. Sequence 4: Bizarro Sorcerer * The abilities of all the previous sequences have been massively strengthened. ** The power of Air Bullet has increased to a cannon shell. ** In human form, they can turn into any animal with the same mass. In spirit form, this restriction is removed. ** They can use Damage Transfer to transfer their or other's wounds to their paper substitutes. ** The range of Flame Jump has increased to 1 kilometer. * Their marionette abilities have been massively strengthened. ** They can take control of someone in just 3 seconds, or spend 15 seconds to turn him into a marionette. ** The initial range for controlling the marionette has also increased to 150 meters. When they gain full control of their marionette, they can control the marionette if it is within 1km distance from the Bizarro Sorcerer. ** The marionette can also use all of the Bizarro Sorcerer's Beyonder abilities. This ability is a result of the Bizarro Sorcerer implanting small worms that they split from their mythical creature state into their marionette through the Spirit Body Threads. ** They can swap places with their marionette within 1 kilometer. ** They gain a psychic type ability that allows them to pry for information from their marionette through the Spirit Body Threads. The higher the sequence of the marionette the harder it is for the ability to work. * They can split small worms from their mythical creature form and implant it inside their marionettes. ** As long as a marionette with a small worm is alive, the Bizarro Sorcerer will be alive. ** The Bizarro Sorcerer must implant more than one small worm in their marionette if they want the new marionette converted to use their ability. ** Initially, the Bizarro Sorcerer can only split 50 small worms from their mythical creature form. If the Bizarro Sorcerer goes beyond this limit without digesting the potion, then the Bizarro Sorcerer would suffer from symptoms of schizophrenia that cannot be treated. This increases the Beyonder tendency of losing control. ** When the Bizarro Sorcerer's marionette with a small worm placed in it dies, the worm Beyonder characteristics will return to the Bizarro Sorcerer after a certain period of time because of the Law of Extraordinary Characteristic Aggregation. If the process for the return of the Bizarro Sorcerer small worm Beyonder characteristic is interrupted, the Beyonder characteristic may be lost. * The name of the small worms generated from the Fool pathway mythical creature is called The Worm of Spirit. ** These worms can be used to create charms or special bullets. ** To use the worm to create charms or special bullet you must first divide some of the worms from the Beyonders mythical creature state, kill them and use the carcass of the dead worm after they have released the Beyonder characteristic as a high-level material. ** The carcass of the worm can be used to contain the power that is bestowed by a high-level existence. Sequence 3: Antiquity Scholar * Their previous abilities are enhanced. ** The range of Flame Jump has increased to 5 kilometers. ** Flame Controlling ability is now able to transfer things to them or their marionettes. ** The might of Air Bullets now equivalent to coastal defense artillery and could be adjusted at will. ** Paper Figurine Substitutes and Damage Transfer, in addition, to be able to transfer curses, attack, divination, and gazes, now they are able to replace the target organs and make it function properly until the target realizes it was a fake. ** The initial range for controlling the marionette has also increased to 500 meters. ** The range of controlling the marionette and exchanging positions with them has increased to 5 km. ** The initial control time of a target now reduced to just 2 seconds, and 10 seconds to turn the target into a marionette. ** The Beyonder ability to transform into an animal improves, now they can transform into any creature that is within a certain limit. Some the organs of the creature they transform to would work, others wouldn't ** The number of Worms of Spirit from the Beyonders mythical state that could be split now has reached 600. ** The divine pattern on The Worm of Spirit becomes more complex and has become more expressive of the themes of the Fool pathway. This change is a result of the acquired Beyonder characteristic and mythical knowledge contained in the potion. The pattern can differ from person to person because it also relates to personal traits. * As a Sequence 3 Beyonder, they can listen to prayers within a certain range. The worms can individually respond to simple prayers and turn in the complicated ones to the main body. * The main ability of the antiquity scholar is to get help from history. This ability is divided into two parts. ** The first ability is the ability to borrow strength from their past self. They can borrow power any number of times as long as they have enough spiritual power. ** The second ability is the ability to summon images from the pores of history. The Beyonder can summon people or things that existed in the past for a limited time. There are few factors influencing the probability of successfully summoning the target and the duration of the summoned target: *** The more detailed and accurate you understand the target that you summon from the past, the higher the success probability and the longer the duration. *** The lower the sequence of the summoned target comparing to the Antiquity Scholar, the higher the success probability and the longer the duration. *** The closer the summoning target is to oneself, the higher the success probability and the longer the duration. *** When summoning targets of higher sequence than the Antiquity Scholar, the image would be with only partial power and characteristics. The Antiquity Scholar can only keep at most three images at one time. For the most familiar things one could summon, the current summoning time limit is 15 minutes. *** The image summoned does not have intelligence, and can only act upon orders from the Antiquity Scholar. They can only answer questions that the Antiquity Scholar knows the answer to. If the summoning target is still alive, the image can not have consciousness because at one point in time there can only be one consciousness for each person. In other words, if the summoned target hides in the pore of history or gets into a "secret" state), the image can gain a certain level of consciousness or intelligence. *** Antiquity Scholar can see projections of people and objects at a certain point in time (i.e."pore of history) in the mists of history if they have learned enough about it. As long as the projection or image exists, they can summon it into reality. *** They cannot summon things relateted to Uniqueness. For example Uniqueness objects, and angels and gods who contain uniqueness on them. * They are able to hide in the pores of history as long as their spirituality allows, temporary avoiding their enemy, but they would come out on the exact spot in the real world. * They also gain the ability to produce fog and reduce the temperature. Sequence 2: Miracle Invoker * There can only be six miracle Invoker * Resurrection: is an advancement of the Antiquity Scholar's core ability. When a Miracle Invoker dies, the Beyonder characteristics turn to Worm of Spirits and crawl into pores of history. Later the worm can reform the body in reality when needed. (Limitation: Miracle Invoker can only resurrect around the corpse) * Miracle: They are proficient in manipulating fate to create miracles. Miracle meaning that they can make seemingly impossible events happen in reality. ** They can change the destination of the enemy's "travel" abilities and make them transfer to wherever they want. ** They can teleport an enemy directly into the Starry Sky. ** They can make the Realm of God in their memory to appear in the real world. Sequence 1: Attendant of Mysteries Sequence 0: Fool Notable Fool Pathway Beyonders * Klein Moretti * Zaratul * Antigonus * Rosago Potion Ingredients Sequence 9: Seer * Main Ingredients: ** 10 milliliters Lavos Squid’s blood. ** 50-gram Stellar Aqua crystal. * Supplementary Ingredients: ** 100 millimeters of pure water. ** 13 drops of night vanilla liquids. ** 7 gold mint leaves. ** 3 drops of poison hemlock. ** 9 grams of dragon blood grass powder. Sequence 8: Clown * Main Ingredients: ** One crystal of the single horn of a matured Hornacis gray mountain goat. ** A complete stalk of a human-faced rose. * Supplementary Ingredients: ** 80 milliliters of pure water. ** 5 drops of tornapple juice. ** 7 grams of black-rimmed sunflower powder. ** 10 grams of golden cloak grass powder. ** 3 drops of poison hemlock. Sequence 7: Magician * Main ingredients: ** 1 true root of a Mist Treant. ** All the spinal fluid of a Dark Patterned Black Panther. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 60 ml of purified water. ** 30 ml of Mist Treant's juice. ** 3 grams of Droplet Gem powder. ** 4 drops of Fantasy Grass essential oil. Sequence 6: Faceless * Main ingredients: ** A Mutated pituitary gland of a Thousand-faced Hunter. ** A Characteristic of a Human-skinned Shadow. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 80 ml of a Thousand-faced Hunter's blood. ** 5 drops of black Jimsonweed juice. ** 10 grams of Dragon Tooth Grass powder. ** 3 strands of hair from a Deep-sea Naga. Sequence 5: Marionettist * Main ingredients: ** Dust of ancient wraiths. ** Core crystal of a six-winged gargoyle. * Supplementary ingredients: ** 80 ml of spring water from Sonia Island's Golden Spring. ** 10 grams of drago bark. ** Remnant spirituality of ancient wraiths. ** 1 pair of eyes from a six-winged gargoyle. * Advancement ritual: ** Consume potion amidst the singing of mermaids. Sequence 4: Bizarro Sorcerer * Main Ingredients: ** The eye of the Eerie Evil Monster. ** The true soul of a spiritual predator. * Supplementary Ingredients: ** 200 ml blood of the Eerie Evil Monster. ** 30 grams spiritual predator dust. ** 10 grams of red birch bark. ** A golden grapevine. ** One finger size Homemade rubber mask. * Advancement Ritual: ** Depending on one's individual strength and planning, and under the witness of many audiences, act as the director and give a grand drama that would murder a demigod or an equivalent creature. Then, at the end of the drama take the potion. Sequence 3: Antiquity Scholar * Main Ingredients: ** A pair of eyes from Fog's Hound (also known as Watchdog of the Castle of Origin) ** Heart of a mist demonic wolf * Supplementary Ingredients: ** 100 ml blood of Fog's Hound ** 30 grams of crystallized frost of mist demonic wolf ** A large number of authentic ancient historical records * Advancement Ritual ** Must be separated from reality for at least 300 years and has become a testament to history. After one does not belong to the current era, take the potion. Sequence 2: Miracle Invoker * Main Ingredients: **Heart of a Dark Demonic Wolf (God of Yearning) or Miracle Invoker Beyonder Characteristic * Supplementary Ingredients: **300 ml blood of Dark Demonic Wolf **A Worm of Time **A Worm of Star * Advancement Ritual **Reintroduce a forgotten history to the current Epoch. Sequence 1: Attendant of Mysteries * Main Ingredients: **Attendant of Mysteries beyonder characteristics. * Supplementary Ingredients: ** * Advancement Ritual ** Sequence 0: Fool * Main Ingredients: ** All 3 Beyonder characteristics corresponding to Attendant of Mysteries ** The Uniqueness of the Fool Pathway * Advancement Ritual ** Category:Pathways